


Crumble

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wants to protect Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own GH or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Crumble  
Characters: Johnny and Sam.  
Pairing: Johnny/Sam (JoSam)  
Rating/Warning: R. Het, Death Fic.  
Summary: Johnny wants to protect Sam.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

*Crumble* JoSam Drabble

He knew her world was in shambles at her feet. Everything she had loved and lived for was gone.

He knew her mother and sisters were dead and he was sorry. He wanted to make everything better but didn’t know how.

He knew she would never accept his help and while it made him mad, it also made him sad because he couldn’t help her.

He knew she was fragile and was afraid she wasn’t going to survive after watching her life crumble before her.

In the end he held her dead body wishing he’d been there for her sooner.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
